Double Drive Episode 20
The twentieth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. The Tiger Hero offers the TigerTwelveGodKing to Shunta, but something prevents him from taking it. Summary Shunta is interrogated by the man he meets on the mountain. He admits to being the Tiger Hero of the past, but now, he's simply the Sekiko Sage. Learning that he's a sage, Shunta is no longer surprised that he's still alive. The sage offers Shunta the TigerTwelveGodKing, stating that he no longer has a reason to fight. The card is up on the mountain with them, inside a circle. Shunta, relieved that he can get the card without facing a difficult test, runs after it. However, he's blown back by wind. He becomes convinced that a barrier is blocking the card. The Sage, however, denies that, and proves it by going into the circle and taking the card. He explains to Shunta that the reason he can't reach it is because he doesn't really want it in his heart. He refuses to give Shunta the answer why, leaving him to figure it out for himself. Below, Sandrat is miserably trudging after Shunta. He believes that Shunta climbed the mountain because some kind of treasure is there, probably a 12 God-King card. On the path, a wild Mofomofu shows up. Sandrat is annoyed and tries to make it shoo. Shaushau helps to scare it away. But as a result, it calls for an army of friends who attack the pair. Shunta continues to go after the card. But any attempts he makes, such as pole-vaulting and weighing himself down with rocks to stop the wind, are all thwarted. Sandrat, having rebounded from the last attack, continues to climb the mountain. His determination to get the God-King card keeps him going. But another Mofomofu knocks him down. Back on the ship, Mei worries about Shunta. Yoku is also hoping that Shunta will succeed. Shunta, who still hasn't succeeded in getting to the card, sees his reflection in the water. He's surprised by how pathetic he looks. Sandrat isn't having any better luck, with yet another Mofumofu preventing him from getting up the mountain. While Shunta lets his clothes dry and freezes in the process, he starts to doubt his ability to ever get the card. The next day, Sandrat finally makes it up the mountain. Shunta can only watch in shock as he goes for the card, and makes it through without being pushed back. Still, he's not able to pull the card out from the stump in the middle. After Sandrat goes tumbling down the mountain once again, Shunta asks the sage how he managed to get through. Though the sage admits that Sandrat was unworthy of the card, he was able to get as far as he did because it was the only thing on his mind. Shunta, on the other hand, is wavering according to the sage. He is afraid of getting the 12 God-King. He fears defeat. Shunta, of course, denies this. So the sage instructs him not to look away from his fears, but face them head on. Shunta rushes into the circle once more. A tiger appears, but Shunta breaks through it by refusing to be afraid. But then, he sees an image of Tatsumi. Tatsumi calls him a false hero, and summons Ourovorius. He reminds Shunta of Spellbind, and what that did to him in their battle. He mocks Shunta for losing and not being able to do anything. Finally, he states that Shunta makes a mockery of the title of hero. This angers him, and Shunta declares that he was the one chosen by Exeseed. But next, a vision of Kazuya appears. He argues that Exeseed is his. Kazuya changes to his battle armor and tries to bait Shunta into a battle. When Shunta doesn't retaliate, Kazuya states that it's because he already realized he'd never win again. Kazuya summons Exeseed to attack. Kazuya and Tatsumi both keep mocking Shunta for being too afraid. Afraid of losing, afraid of not being able to save the world, afraid of having a 12 God-King card. Shunta finally begins to realize that yes, he is afraid. He worries for the fate of his own world and Spirits World, his family and friends. But he also fears not being able to play Battle Spirits anymore. This is enough to let Shunta change to his battle form. He finally takes The TigerTwelveGodKing. Once the card is Shunta's the illusion breaks. Shunta wants to tell the sage, but finds that he's gone. He realizes that the Sage was dead all along. But now, with the card, Shunta is ready to have a rematch with Kazuya. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Deck destruction is explained. Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Sekiko Sage- Cho *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard- Ryoji Fujiwara *Episode Director- Tadahito Matsubayashi *Animation Director- Tomomi Yabuki Category:Episodes: Double Drive